


Many Happy Returns

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Friendship, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Remus' birthday, and Sirius wants to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2007.

"Don’t worry, Moony; we’ll still make it to the show," Sirius promised as he opened the door to their flat. "I cannot believe you want to spend your birthday watching a Muggle movie." He shook his head and grinned, pushing the door open and holding it for Remus to walk through. "Just help me find my wallet; I don’t think the theatre is going to accept galleons for the tickets."

"No, I think pound notes will get you further," Remus agreed as he stepped inside, only to stop in his tracks, his eyes wide in stunned surprise when several voices yelled, "Surprise," and confetti and fireworks burst into the air in fancy patterns.

"Happy birthday, Remus," Sirius laughed, coming up behind him and hugging him as their friends crowded around to congratulate him.

"So much for a quiet evening at the movies," Remus said, sounding a little dazed, but then he smiled widely and hugged Lily, who kissed his cheek. "Thank you all, I never expected this."

"That’s the point of it being a surprise," James laughed, catching Remus in a hug, then knuckling the top of his head while Sirius watched, looking both pleased and proud.

"Well, it certainly was," Remus chuckled. "This is lovely."

"Only the best for you, Moony," Sirius chuckled, hugging him. "Which, of course, is why you have me." This pronouncement earned him catcalls from the group.

"I always thought it was to save the rest of us from you," James retorted, "which is why he deserves the very best we can give him."

"Which includes firewhiskey," Peter piped up, brandishing a large bottle.

"My hero!" Remus exclaimed. "Sorry, Sirius, I’m dumping you for Peter."

"Fine, then I’ll take back the champagne chilling in the icebox," Sirius sniffed.

"How do you feel about threesomes?"

Peter yelped and backed away.

"Fine with me, love, but I don’t think Wormtail’s into them," Sirius laughed.

"I guess it’s just you and me then, handsome."

"Unless you think we should invite James..."

"Only if I can watch," Lily said, laughing.

"Well, James?" Sirius asked, grinning broadly.

"Lily!"

"You should be glad your wife is such a modern witch, Prongs," Remus said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Truly," Sirius nodded, pulling Lily into a hug next to Remus. "Say you’ll dump him and run away with us, Lily-love."

"Can the two of you clean a house without spells?" she asked archly.

"I know how to hire a maid," Remus assured her.

"Oi! Hands off my wife!" James exclaimed, reclaiming Lily, who was laughing too hard to complain about being yanked about.

"Really, Prongs, it’s Remus’ birthday and you won’t give him what he wants?"

Peter snickered at that. "I don’t really think that’s Lily."

"No, I think that requires Padfoot," James agreed with a chuckle.

"He’s very good at giving me what I want," Remus said.

"At least in private," Sirius commented, giving Remus a slight push toward the sitting room so they could move away from the door.

"For which we’re all grateful," James said fervently as they moved out of the doorway.

"I agree with you, James," Peter nodded, following along as they all trooped into the other room. "Remember that time in sixth year..."

"Forget a silencing spell just once..." Remus pretended to grumble.

"And you hear about it the rest of your life," Sirius finished for him.

"It’s been almost three years. Get over it!" Remus glared at James and Peter, who were both laughing.

"Really, Moony, you know they were just jealous that we were getting some and _they_ weren’t," Sirius sniffed, winking at Lily.

James and Peter glared, but there really wasn’t anything they could say to that since it was true.

"Of course they were," Remus replied. "It took Prongs months longer to convince Lily to go out with him."

"I wasn’t talking about their _hands_."

Remus eyed him strangely before realizing Sirius had misunderstood him. "Neither was I, you git. I was agreeing with you."

"It’s a wonder any of you ever passed a class," Lily laughed.

"That’s what we had Remus for," James chuckled in response. "He even fended Padfoot off till he got his work done."

"Sometimes," Peter snickered.

"We passed, didn’t we?" Remus retorted.

"That we did." Sirius waved his wand in a flashy manner, and snacks and drinks appeared in the air, slowly lowering to the tables.

"All my favorites." Remus beamed and pulled Sirius into a kiss.

"Well, what else would we have on your birthday?" Sirius chuckled, pulling Remus into his lap and feeding him a bite of sharp cheese.

"Nothing you can do while we’re here," James and Peter chorused.

"But it’s my _birthday_ ," Remus whined, managing not to laugh while curling closer to Sirius.

"So enjoy it with your friends and celebrate when we go home," Lily laughed, "or else I’ll have to find something to cover James’ and Peter’s eyes and ears."

"I could get you a scarf," Remus instantly offered.

"And a pillow," Sirius laughed.

"Why did we come again, Wormtail?" James asked Peter, ignoring the other three.

"Because Sirius offered us galleons?"

"Ah, yes."

"I never should have helped them pass their O.W.L.S.," Remus confided to Sirius.

"Or their N.E.W.T.S. They could still be at Hogwarts!"

"But then Lily would be mad at us."

"Or be in bed with us."

"Sadly, you boys couldn’t handle me," she laughed.

"She’s probably right," Remus muttered to Sirius.

"Good point, and would you want to deal with her when she’s about to blow with that baby?" Sirius shuddered though he carefully kept his voice low.

"No, especially not if one of us was responsible." Remus shuddered. "I’m much happier with you, and I _know_ neither of us is going to turn up pregnant."

"Neither of you could survive it," Lily laughed as she leaned against James’ side, one hand over her just rounding stomach.

"We’ll do much better as uncles," Remus said, gesturing with his wand to bring a chair over for her and to refill his and Sirius’ glasses.

"I feel the same!" Peter said quickly, gulping back his drink.

"Things not working out with Moira?" Remus asked, referring to the witch Peter had been seeing for a few weeks.

"Don’t worry, Wormy," James grinned, leaning over to pat his knee, "you’ll find a lovely witch and settle down so we can all foist our offspring on their Uncles Moony and Padfoot."

Remus shot him a look of horror. "You’re not supposed to try to scare me to death on my birthday!"

"Especially not before I’ve given him his special birthday shag!" Sirius sounded just as horrified.

"It’s different on my birthday?" Remus asked, looking interested as he twisted around to see Sirius’ face, but Sirius only smiled mysteriously.

"We’re not leaving before dinner," James informed them.

"Moony, you might get that shag by the time baby Potter has his or her birthday."

"I can assure you that it’ll be much sooner than that!"

"And you do have to open our gifts as well, Remus," Lily reminded him.

"Yes," James mused, "they might even last you more than five minutes."

Remus smirked at him. "Prongs, if you think it only lasts five minutes, I feel very sorry for Lily."

Lily only smiled at that, and Sirius grinned. "Dunno, looks like James has some staying power after all."

"That’s a relief. I’d hate to think he wasn’t upholding the Marauders’ reputation."

"Now we just have to find someone for Peter to quiz and we’ll know for sure."

"You’re not asking any girlfriend I have how long I last!" Peter exclaimed.

"You could always tell us then," James said innocently before yelping when Lily hit him on the ear.

"I’m sure you’re perfectly fine," Lily said soothingly.

"We were just going to offer some advice," James protested.

"Shall I mention a certain time?" she asked archly.

"No!" he yelped at the same time Sirius shouted, "Yes!"

"It’s my birthday, and I’d love to hear the story," Remus said eagerly, smirking at James.

"I’d like to hear as well," Peter added, darting a grin at the others.

"You seem to be out-voted, James," Lily said with amusement.

"Li-ly," he groaned, burying his face against her shoulder.

"C’mon, Lils, how long?" Sirius asked. "Two minutes? One?"

"We weren’t _that_ bad," Lily laughed. "And we did get better with practice."

"And now we’re perfect," James sniffed.

"Impossible. Sirius and I are perfect, and you’re not us."

"We’re the perfect _heterosexual_ couple."

"But what does that leave me?" Peter asked.

"Apparently you’ll have to try a threesome after all," Remus laughed.

"Imagine, Peter, you and two gorgeous birds..." Sirius offered, making the blond flush.

"I don’t think so!" Peter exclaimed.

"Two gorgeous blokes?" Remus suggested, grinning.

"No! A girl, a nice girl who likes me, that’s what I want."

"And you have plenty of time to find her," Lily said comfortingly. "Just because we all paired up in school doesn’t mean everyone does or should. You just haven’t met the right witch yet."

"Just remember we’re all to be in the wedding once you do," Sirius laughed.

"If you wait long enough, Baby Potter can be your ring bearer or flower girl," Remus added.

"Or you can have one of each," James said proudly.

"I am _not_ having twins."

"But we’re going to have more... aren’t we?" James suddenly looked worried.

"James, mate, I’d be careful if I were you," Sirius commented.

"But I thought we both wanted a big family," James said, ignoring Sirius.

"We do, but unless you’re planning on having some as well, it will have to be one at a time."

"One at a time is good," James said hastily, seeing the glint in Lily’s green eyes.

"Would you be that accommodating if I were a redhead?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Are you saying I’m not accommodating?"

"You’re... Sirius," Remus finished laughingly.

Peter snickered at that. "Which means anything _but_ serious."

"Too right," Remus agreed, turning to kiss Sirius, who tangled his hand in Remus’ hair, holding him in place. Remus turned in Sirius’ lap to press closer and deepen the kiss.

"We’ve lost them for a bit," James said. "Let’s eat."

"That’s Sirius for you," Lily laughed, "he invites us to a party then gets distracted."

"Well, if you were kissing me, I’d get distracted too," James admitted.

"If you do that, it would serve you right if I took all the food and left!"

"Aww, Wormy, don’t you love us anymore?" Sirius pouted, having come up for air during the comment.

"We’ll behave," Remus promised, "and you know Lily always does."

Sirius snickered at that. "Not always or baby Potter wouldn’t be on the way."

" _I_ know the difference between public and private."

"Something James seems very pleased about."

"Oh, I am," James assured them.

"And I’m very happy that you don’t care about the difference," Remus assured Sirius.

Peter whimpered. "Just please care while we’re here."

Remus snickered. "I already promised we’d behave."

"Shall I find his prefect’s robes so he can ensure we’ll be on our good behavior?" Sirius asked.

"No one’s undressing to change clothes!" Peter exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, then I suppose we might as well eat," Sirius sighed, before leaning closer to Remus’ ear. "We’ll play prefect and naughty student later."

"And I can’t imagine which of us will be which."

"I’ll just let you imagine what the ‘P’ on the robes really stands for."

"Food!" Peter said almost desperately.

"I’m hungry," Lily announced, getting to her feet to move to the table.

"Oi! You two, enough already!" James said, smacking both Sirius and Remus lightly on the back of the head before he and Peter walked into the small dining room.

"I thought I was supposed to get to do what I want on my birthday?" Remus protested, getting off Sirius’ lap to follow their friends.

"And that includes me!" Sirius tried to sound aggrieved though he was grinning as they sat down while glasses of fragrant red wine filled themselves at each place except for Lily’s, which filled with grape juice.

"Mmm, I can smell the beef Wellington," Remus said, inhaling appreciatively. "And scalloped potatoes too. Yum!"

"Only the best for my Moony," Sirius murmured, sending the covers flying away from the trays and bowls on the table to reveal the meal.

"And that _does_ include you," Remus said, leaning over to kiss him before sinking back into his seat and reaching eagerly for the food, the others doing the same, passing dishes around the table as they chatted about former classmates and what they were doing, all carefully avoiding mentioning the dark events that occurred every day.

After they toasted Remus’ birthday, he raised his glass again. "To us, to the Marauders and our next generation."

"May they pull even more pranks than we did," Sirius added, making them all laugh.

"The poor headmaster," Lily laughed. "They have no idea what they’re in for."

"When Dumbledore sees the next Potter on the enrollment list, he may decide to retire," Sirius added.

Remus laughed. "Could you blame him? Surviving one Potter should be enough for a single lifetime."

"Though perhaps the baby will have Lily’s temperament," Peter offered.

"You think that would be better?" James asked in disbelief.

"She’s a redhead, mate," Remus pointed out.

"Yes, but she’s also not quite as adventurous as we are," Sirius countered, only to yelp when Lily tossed a cushion at him. "What was that for?"

"Don’t make assumptions. I married James, didn’t I?"

"And I assure you, Padfoot, Lily is _very_ adventuresome," James smirked.

"Not again," Peter groaned, making both couples laugh.

"Just you wait till you fall in love, young Peter," Remus said, trying to sound paternal.

"Or just have a good shag," Sirius said with a wink.

"I’ve had a good shag!" Peter protested.

"Oh? Tell us more, Wormy," James demanded, and Lily smacked the back of his head.

"I will not!" Peter huffed, and Sirius snickered.

"But why? You’ve heard about ours."

"I’ve _heard_ yours," Peter retorted, "but I didn’t want to!"

"Too much sensuality for you, Wormy?"

"Some things are meant to be private!"

"I agree with you, Peter," Lily put in.

"Hrmm, so if I started snogging Moony right now, you lot would leave?" Sirius asked, grinning wickedly.

"No, we’re not encouraging you," James retorted. "Keep it in your trousers till after Moony’s birthday dinner. We haven’t even had cake yet!"

Remus snickered. "I plan to have it all tonight."

"Slathered all over me, I hope."

"Sirius! You’re going to make me lose my appetite," James groaned.

"Of course," Remus assured Sirius, leaning over to kiss him. "It tastes better that way."

"And before you say that if we’ve lost our appetite, we can leave, we aren’t yet," Peter said quickly as James and Lily laughed.

"They know you too well, Sirius," Remus chuckled.

Sirius pouted at that, then frowned. "I hope that doesn’t mean I’m getting predictable."

Lily laughed. "Never, Sirius. But as Remus said, we know you very well, just as you know all of us. I doubt any of us could surprise the others."

"Well said, Lily," Peter murmured before sipping his wine.

"Hrmm, well, considering how long we’ve known each other, I suppose that’s acceptable."

"I rather like it," Remus mused. "It’s comfortable."

"I like knowing we’ll still be doing this when we’re all old and grey," James said as he cut into the last of his Wellington.

"With a few grandkids making a mess, I hope," Remus said, smiling.

"A houseful of Potters and Pettigrews," Sirius laughed. "What wonderful mayhem!"

"It will be wonderful," Lily agreed, placing a hand on her belly. "And James and I will do our part."

"Why don’t I think Prongs will mind that duty at all?"

Peter flushed and snickered as he nodded enthusiastically.

"And Sirius and I will be doting uncles," Remus said, raising his glass to them.

"Spoiling them all rotten."

"Of course," Remus replied, grinning. "They’ll have their parents for discipline."

"Of course, that spoiling will take place when you watch them so we all can have a quiet night out," James commented.

"Sounds fair," Remus said. "Don’t you think, Sirius?"

"Only once they’re out of nappies!"

"But that’s when we’ll need the break the most," Lily said.

"Too bad!"

Remus just grinned, pretty sure that once Sirius saw Baby Potter, it wouldn’t be hard to get him to spend time with the child.

"You’ll do it; you know you will," Lily laughed.

"You might as well admit it, Padfoot; we all know it’s true." James smirked at him.

Sirius looked at Peter, who only grinned back at him, and he sighed. "I’m supposed to be learning to be an Auror; why does it seem like I’m a creampuff?"

"I like creampuffs," Remus told him.

"I know," Sirius grinned, "I’ve seen you suck—"

"Padfoot!" James and Peter shrieked at him.

"You can tell me about it after they leave," Remus told him, his amber eyes hot as he stared at Sirius.

"I will," Sirius promised while James and Peter pretended to gag and Lily grinned.

"I _like_ birthdays!"

"Better than your last one, eh?"

Remus smiled crookedly. "I’m not in school, and I’m living with you; what do you think?"

"That you’re getting shagged a lot more than you were last year?" Sirius asked, grinning slightly.

"Yes, I had noticed that, thank you."

James snickered at that. "If he hadn’t, we’d begin to wonder about you, Padfoot."

"I can assure you, there’s nothing to wonder about," Remus replied. "Or perhaps you’d like us to demonstrate?"

"Well, if you’re offering..." Lily started.

"No!" Peter yelped, James echoing the cry a split-second later.

"Sorry, Lils, you’re outvoted," Sirius laughed.

"Well, darn. I thought we might get some new ideas."

Remus laughed. "I don’t think you have the parts for it, Lily."

"I have heard of toys Muggles have to help with that, though," Sirius mused, winking at her.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James yelled.

"Wait, James," Lily murmured, patting him on the knee as she leaned forward, "I’d like to hear more."

Remus doubled over with laughter, and even Peter snickered as James turned bright red.

"I’m not sure Prongs is ready to be pronged," Remus snickered.

"You never know, James; you might like it," Sirius offered.

"Lily, we’re never speaking to them again," James groaned.

"But, James, they’re your best friends and our future babysitters."

"I’m disowning them!"

"Sirius still owes you a hundred galleons," Peter piped up.

"I don’t care!"

"Why does Sirius owe you a hundred galleons?" Lily asked, looking at Remus curiously, knowing she wouldn’t get a straight answer from James or Sirius.

Remus snickered. "You’re responsible for that, actually."

"Oh really?" Red brows arched over bright green eyes.

"Yeah," Remus said, ignoring James’ frantic signals to stop. "Sirius bet Prongs that you’d never go out with him."

"Oh, he did, did he? When was this?"

Sirius snickered.

"Sixth year. I have to admit it seemed a pretty safe bet for Sirius."

"And then you had to go and spoil it by actually agreeing to be seen with him seventh year," Sirius pouted.

"I _told_ you lot she would," James said smugly.

"For hours on end," Peter nodded.

"So I think if Sirius ever pays up, I deserve the galleons," Lily observed.

"True, you are the one who has to put up with Prongs," Remus mused.

"Oi!"

Sirius nodded at that as he finished his wine. "True, that, I may have to give you two hundred galleons for that."

"I’ll take it in babysitting," Lily said sweetly.

"Li-ly," Sirius whined at that, and Peter giggled.

"You should charge him interest on it!"

"I can see we’ll be watching the young Potters till they’re off to Hogwarts," Remus chuckled.

"And possibly every holiday after that," Sirius groaned.

"Yes, you bloody well will," James grumbled.

"Maybe we could adopt and make James look after ours," Remus mused.

"That idea’s sounding better and better."

"I don’t think so!" James exclaimed.

"We’d be glad to," Lily said at the same moment.

"One big, happy family," Remus chuckled.

"So, is there cake?" Peter asked brightly.

"That was Sirius’ responsibility," James said, "since he knows best what Remus likes."

"He certainly does," Remus mumbled into his wine, and Sirius gave him a sidelong smile before flicking his wand, causing the dishes and leftover food to vanish and a large chocolate frosted cake to appear in the middle of the table.

"Mmm, chocolate," Remus said, eyeing the cake greedily.

"I hope you got a second one for the rest of us, Sirius," Lily laughed.

Another flick of the wand and a second, smaller cake appeared. "Would I deny my Moony his chocolate?" he asked, laughing.

"Not if we want to see you alive again," Peter laughed.

"I only get the small one?" Remus demanded.

"That’s ours; the big one is all yours."

"Greedy git," James added.

"You can be greedy on your own birthday," Remus told him, drawing the cake nearer.

"If I am, it won’t be for cake," James smirked.

"I’m afraid the baby has a bit to say about that for a while, James," Lily said dryly, making his eyes widen.

"But, Lily, it’s half a year until it comes!"

She burst into laughter. "I’m sorry; I just had to see your face."

"That wasn’t funny!" James exclaimed even as the others all burst into laughter.

"Yes, it was," Remus assured him.

Sirius nodded. "I wish I had a camera."

"I thought Prongs was going to faint," Peter snickered.

"Lily would have had to give him the kiss of life in that case," Sirius added.

"Or one of you," she smiled.

"One of them kissing me would convince me to die!"

"Don’t worry, Prongsie; I save all my kisses for Remus," Sirius laughed.

"I’m greedy about those too."

"It’s a good thing the two of you are together," Peter mused, "no one else could keep up with you!"

"Their loss," Remus said, his eyes on Sirius. "Eat your cake."

"I’ll have mine later," Sirius murmured.

"I know. I meant Peter, James and Lily."

"Ahh, yes, eat your cake, you lot," Sirius ordered.

"I’m starting to feel unwelcome," James said dryly.

"I always knew you were perceptive, Prongs."

"But we haven’t had tea," Peter protested.

Remus waved his wand, and a moment later a pot was pouring tea into cups for each of them.

"There’s your tea; drink it and go."

Lily laughed. "You two are cute."

"Good, take your tea and go," Sirius ordered.

Remus groaned and shook his head, but he didn’t countermand Sirius’ suggestion, making Lily chuckle.

"I think we’ve outstayed our welcome, gentlemen," she said, pushing to her feet.

"Yes, we’d better go before they throw down on the table," Peter snickered, getting up as well.

"Hrm, that has possibilities," Remus said, looking at the table consideringly.

James was on his feet in a shot, an arm around Lily’s waist, Peter following closely behind them as they started to leave.

"Happy birthday, Remus!" Lily called, managing to stop long enough to gather up her coat.

"And you’d best send us thank you notes for the presents as you’re chasing us out before you opened them!" James added before they were out the door, all three of them laughing.

"Good friends are ones who know when to leave," Remus said, getting up and moving to sit on Sirius’ lap now that they were alone.

"Which is when they’re told to," Sirius nodded, stroking his hands up Remus’ thighs to rest on his ass, pulling him closer.

"Aren’t we a bit overdressed?" Remus rested his hands on Sirius’ shoulders, thumbs lightly brushing his neck.

"Right now, you’re just how I want you," Sirius murmured, leaning in to nuzzle Remus’ throat, licking the warm flesh.

"Hungry for you?" Remus suggested, arching his back, knowing Sirius would hold him.

"Exactly." Sirius used the edge of his teeth against Remus’ Adam’s apple, at the same time tightening his hold.

"That’s how I always am," Remus informed him, biting back a whimper at the touch of Sirius’ teeth.

Sirius smiled at that and scooted back from the table, bracing himself to stand, at the same time, managing a bit of wandless magic to levitate the larger cake, floating it along behind them as he carried Remus to the bedroom.

"Mm, I like it when you get all macho," Remus said, nibbling on Sirius’ jaw line.

"Macho?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"Caveman?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, you are carrying me off to your den."

"To ravish you like the prize you are," Sirius murmured, nuzzling his neck again.

Remus shivered. "As I said, I like it when you get like this."

"Did I mention I want to lick that cake off you?"

"I think you may have," Remus replied, his voice a throaty rasp. "I’m not objecting."

"Though I promise to save you some." Another bit of subvocalized magic had them both naked even as he lowered them both to the bed, his weight trapping Remus beneath him.

"I never doubted it." Remus groaned with pleasure as Sirius pressed him into the mattress. "You feel good."

"While you, my dear Moony, feel amazing." Sirius ground down against him, kissing him before he pushed up to his knees and reached for the cake, digging a hand into the icing and smearing it down Remus’ chest.

Remus shivered and watched Sirius’ face, aroused by the look of lust. "Taste me," he rasped.

"In a minute." Sirius grinned down at him, then dropped back on top of him, their chests pressed together, smearing the chocolate between them. "Now you can have some as well—later." He kissed Remus at that before sliding lower, licking at Remus’ chest.

"I like the way you think," Remus chuckled breathlessly, spreading his legs invitingly as his back arched.

"And the way I act," Sirius laughed, swirling his tongue around Remus’ nipple, leaving a trail of icing in his wake.

"Oh yes," Remus agreed, tangling his fingers in Sirius’ hair as he suckled on the nipple, then switched to the other one. "Merlin, I love your mouth," Remus gasped, stroking Sirius’ back with unsteady hands.

Sirius hummed in response and dragged a finger through the cake on his chest, offering it to Remus to suck on, which Remus did eagerly. His tongue lapped at the sweet treat before his lips closed over it, drawing it deep so that he could lick and suck it clean.

"More?" Sirius asked, lifting his head enough to look at Remus, his grey eyes stormy and dark with need.

"You need to ask?" Remus said with amusement after letting Sirius’ finger slip out of his mouth. Deprived of the digit, he whined softly, watching Sirius hungrily.

That comment earned him a low chuckle as Sirius dug his finger into the cake, scooping up a mound of pastry and frosting, and offered it to Remus as he moved lower, trailing his tongue over the ridges of Remus’ ribs.

Remus moaned, squirming under Sirius’ tongue even as he suckled on the finger he’d quickly cleaned of cake.

"So, which tastes better?" Sirius murmured.

"You, of course," Remus replied without hesitation.

"You always were the smart one," Sirius chuckled, working his way lower until Remus’ erection bumped his chin.

"I have good taste," Remus moaned, spreading his legs invitingly, not caring how it looked since Sirius was the only one to see and he _wanted_ to urge his lover on.

"And you taste good too," Sirius purred before dipping his head and sucking on the tip of Remus’ cock.

"I’m glad you think so," Remus gasped out, squirming as Sirius hummed his agreement, slowly sinking lower even as he shifted to bring a hand between Remus’ thighs, playing with his balls. "Merlin, Sirius!" he groaned, pulling his legs up to hook his knees over Sirius’ shoulders, his fingers clenching in Sirius’ hair.

Sirius mumbled something around Remus’ shaft as he sucked him deeper and continued to play with him.

"Not going to last long if you keep that up," Remus warned breathlessly.

Sirius pulled back to grin at him. "The night is long, and you’re young—Well, not as young as I am," he snickered.

Remus stuck his tongue out. "Prat!"

"That’s young ruffian, to you," Sirius laughed.

Remus suddenly flipped them over and slid down so he was straddling Sirius’ hips. "And that gives me the advantage of experience."

"Are you saying that you’re going to take advantage of my poor _young_ self?" As Sirius asked the question, he stroked a hand down Remus’ erection.

"I think _you’re_ my birthday present," Remus decided, his back arching as he thrust into Sirius’ fist.

"Save me some galleons if I was, wouldn’t it?" Sirius asked breathlessly.

"You can spend them all on Muggle sex toys for us."

"Oi! You saying I’m not enough for you?"

"Be adventurous, Padfoot." Remus shimmied back until Sirius’ erection was nestled between his ass cheeks.

"Excuse me, Mr. Virginal Prefect?!" Sirius snorted. "If we get any, we’re giving them to Lily to use on Prongs!"

"You of all people know I’m far from virginal," Remus chuckled.

"Certainly not any longer, but shall we talk about sixth year?"

"I think I’d rather talk about tonight." Remus clenched his cheeks together and rocked above Sirius.

"And how it seems you’re in the mood to ride?" Sirius asked, running his hands up Remus’ thighs.

"We both know I’m not particularly good on a broom, so I need to get in any riding I can."

"Well then, feel free; I certainly don’t want to get in the way of your love of learning."

"You’re so self-sacrificing," Remus praised, murmuring a spell to prepare himself while continuing to rub against Sirius.

"I know, but you deserve me." Sirius murmured, rocking up against him, his hands roaming everywhere they could reach.

"Not really, but I have you, and I’m not letting you go." Remus rose up and pressed down until he felt Sirius’ cock push inside him.

Sirius gasped at the clinging heat that surrounded him, and his hands tightened on Remus’ thighs. "True, you’re too good for me," he gasped.

"Git," Remus panted, slowly sinking down onto Sirius.

"Wouldn’t have me any other way."

"I’d take you any way," Remus corrected, "but this is perfect." He moved his hands to Sirius’ chest, scratching at his nipples. Sirius groaned and arched upward, his hands closing on Remus’ hips, holding him in place as he bucked upwards. "You _feel_ perfect," Remus added, leaning down to kiss Sirius hungrily.

"Perfect fit," Sirius groaned, sliding a hand over to circle Remus’ erection and stroke it, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Remus’ face above him.

Remus nodded jerkily, his hips starting a slow rhythm now that Sirius wasn’t holding him still, and Sirius changed his rhythm to match Remus’. "Could stay like this forever," Remus whispered.

"Mmm, that sounds perfect to me," Sirius rasped, twisting his hips as he rocked upward, making Remus cry out sharply at the thrust against his prostate. "Gorgeous." Sirius smiled as he said that, his full attention focused on Remus’ expression and reactions.

"You are," Remus gasped, his back arching deeply as he fought to take more of Sirius inside himself, the display causing Sirius to lunge up, flipping them over without becoming dislodged so that he could hitch Remus’ legs up around his hips and thrust into him.

"Oh, Sirius, yes," Remus groaned, grabbing the nape of Sirius’ neck to pull him down into a hungry kiss, Sirius’ tongue filling his mouth as they moved together, each stroke deep and strong so that Remus’ cock rubbed between them. Remus whimpered increasingly loudly as each thrust drove him higher, simultaneously making him want it to go on forever and increasingly desperate to come.

Sirius pulled back just enough to stare down at Remus, watching the pleasure and need play across his features. "Come for me, Moony," he whispered.

The amber eyes widened, and then Remus’ entire body tensed for a long moment. "Sirius!" he gasped, his short nails biting into Sirius’ upper arms as he shuddered through his climax, the slight pain combining with the clenching of his body to send Sirius over as well.

Remus lay under Sirius’ welcome weight as they both slowly caught their breath, and suddenly he laughed. "I hope this is a gift I get every year, Padfoot."

"Every year? Every day is more like it," Sirius snorted, grinning down at him.

Remus beamed. "Who needs birthdays when I have you?"

"Though I suppose that means I should have gotten you something else for your birthday," Sirius mused.

"You already gave me everything I want."

"So you don’t want your present?" Sirius asked, pulling back to grin down at him.

"Gimme!" Remus demanded laughingly.

"Greedy git," Sirius chuckled before kissing him. "Or should I say greedy, cake-covered git?" He grinned at the last as he pulled back to his knees and looked down at the both of them.

"So clean me up and then give me my present," Remus ordered, smirking as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Only if you ask nicely!"

"Pretty please with me on top?"

"Mmm, there’s a lovely image," Sirius murmured, kissing him before rolling out of bed, and subvocalizing a spell to clean them up as he reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out a small box, which he handed to Remus.

Remus paused to tug Sirius’ head down for a kiss before he carefully began prying the tape off the package, knowing that his careful method would drive Sirius mad. As soon as he heard the impatient growl, he chuckled and ripped it open. Looking inside, he gasped and picked up the gold bracelet with fingers that wanted to tremble.

Remus sat for long seconds inspecting the beautifully engraved running wolf and dog on the bracelet before raising stunned eyes to Sirius’ face. "It’s beautiful, Sirius. It even looks like us, doesn’t it?"

"Well, I would hope so as it’s meant to be us," Sirius grinned, sitting down beside Remus and sliding an arm around his waist to hug him. "Happy birthday, Moony. I do love you, you know."

"I know, and I love you too, Sirius." Remus slid the bracelet onto his wrist and smiled. "Thank you, Padfoot."

"You are very welcome, love." Sirius traced a finger over the bracelet, then grinned. "Of course you do realize this means that you’ll have to work to top this for my birthday."

"I’ll try my very hardest," Remus assured him laughingly.

"Mmm, I love it when you do that."

"And I love you, so it works out very well."

"Did you doubt it would?"

"Not even for a moment. And just so you know, this has been the very best birthday ever, Sirius."

Sirius smirked at that. "At least until next year."


End file.
